


Two Bodies

by Anthy_FalloutGirl (Anatheia)



Series: Airships & Castles Don't Mix [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, It was just a one shot, i did a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatheia/pseuds/Anthy_FalloutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating the end of the Institute.  Who would have thought Whisky could fly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I just...I liked the song and it was just going to be a one shot one night stand sort of thing and then I wanted to sort of explore the relationship with her kid and I just...this all happened.

She really shouldn't. She knew better. But they were all so happy, so proud, so excited. She forced a smile, and accepted another toast, and took a glass of that too strong whisky that tasted like the filter on the still came from a corvega's cooling system. How many glasses had she already quaffed back? She couldn't remember. When attention turned to Proctor Ingram and tight lipped Dr. Li, she took her glass, and slipped away, heading to the forecastle.

Just two bodies

She kept seeing his eyes, so hurt, so angry, so confused. Why wasn't she proud of her monster? Why wasn't she happy with all he had accomplished? How could she swing so fast, from love to hate? She didn't understand it either. But the sight of that little body, still on his feet, head slumped forwards. Shut down with a fucking gibberish sentence. It had hurt her heart more than any of them could have understood. Her hope, shattered. Her heart, broken.

Just two bodies 

"Mom?" the soft voice said, and she swallowed a lump of tears or bile, she wasn't sure which. "What are you doing up? You should be sleeping. You've...had a crazy day, kiddo." she managed gruffly, then cleared her throat. "I couldn't sleep. The Squires keep whispering." he said quietly. She took a deep breath, and turned, offering him her hand. "Come on...you can sleep in my bed, okay?" He took her hand, and she walked him back into the ship, glass in her free hand. His little hand in hers was so small and perfect and she loved it as much as she hated it.

I've been so ready to dim my mind

She opened the door, and the boy entered ahead of her. She set the glass on the little dresser, and as he climbed into her cot, she pulled the blankets up around his chin, and sat on the side of the bed as he laid back. With one hand, she brushed his hair off his forehead, looking at his father's eyes. Not HIS father's, of course, but Father's. Shaun's. The boy was his copy, right down to the color of Nate's eyes. "Mom?" She let her hand rest on his small chest, feeling his heartbeat. "Hmm?" she said absently. "What was my dad like? I...don't remember. Or...I can't remember." he frowned a little. "He was...a good man. He loved--he loved his family." she amended, and leaned in, kissing his forehead. "Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." He obediently closed his eyes, and she took her glass, flicking off the lights as she fled the room.

Come over or not, 

She needed that fresh air again, and ducked her head a little, letting her ginger bangs hide her face as she hurried back out. She nearly slammed into a man's broad chest as she pushed through the door, and she gasped, the glass slipping from her fingers. A tough dish; it bounced on the walkway, but vanished into the darkness below them as he caught her by the upper arms, and she clutched his coat unsteadily. "I--sorry. Probably didn't need that last drink anyways." she managed to laugh, and then she looked up to offer a smile, and froze.

I've been so ready to dim my mind

"Elder Maxson. Enjoying your Victory?" she managed, and he snorted softly. "It is but the first here, Knight. The Brotherhood has more work to do still." He let go of her arms, and it made her heart pound a little less in her chest. He turned away, and picked up a couple of objects, pouring something. When he turned back, he offered her another glass tumbler; it still held whisky, but she could tell by the scent the quality was somewhat better than the one she'd lost to the night sky. She took it, and he lightly tapped the neck of the brow bottle against her glass. "To the first of many victories. I truly think we could not have succeeded without your dedication, Knight." he said firmly.

Your body a drug, for mine

She drank, and so did he, right from the bottle. "That's much better than what they're pouring below." she said after a moment. "It should be. There's got to be some perks to being Elder." he stated dryly, and she looked up at him. "I never told you, did I?" she asked. "Told me what?" he frowned at her a little. "The Director of the Institute." He lifted a brow. "What about him?" She smiled. "He was my son." His frown deepened. "If the Director was your son, who was that boy you brought back here with you?" he asked. She leaned against the railing, and tilted the glass against her lips, finishing the next few mouthfuls it took to empty the glass. 

Two bodies moving in

"I suppose he's the Wasteland's Peter Pan...a sweet boy who will never grow old...never grow up. Ten years old forever. What a cruel monster Shaun was, in the end." she sighed softly. "Are you saying that the Director was your son, and you...allowed him to die?" the Elder asked, doubt in his voice. She held her empty glass out without looking, and he poured another finger of the dark liquid into the glass. "Once he gave me the codes to shut down the synths and I set off the evacuation order...I just walked away. He had Cancer, you know? He only woke me up out of some kind of...I don't know, familial obligation?" she sighed, and drank the contents of the glass. "Whatever it was, it sure as fuck wasn't love." 

Time and space to try and heal me

She blinked, and looked up at him, standing beside her. "Pardon the language, Elder." she flushed a little. "I think after a day like you've had, I can be understanding." he smirked slightly, and poured her another drink, before taking one himself. "You usually drink alone, Elder?" she asked. "Of course. Who would I drink with?" She turned, leaning her back against the railing as she sloshed her glass a little at him. "Well, you can count on me when you need a drinking companion, sir. I'm about to become an alcoholic; if I don't decide to take up unassisted flying some time tonight." she jerked a thumb at the void beyond the little sphere of light cast by his lantern. "Please don't. I'd prefer to keep you to myself a while longer." he sighed, and she blushed a little. "Do you always blush this much, or are you drunker than I thought?" he asked, smirking a little.

I know what I want, so come over and

"Six of one, half dozen of the other?" she shrugged, but she blushed more. "I'm going to promote you, by the way." he stated. "What? Why?" she almost yelped. "Well...now that the Institute has been destroyed...I know you want to focus your efforts on the Minutemen, don't you?" he asked, and she gave a sheepish nod. "So you told Haylen you were planning to resign your commission with the Brotherhood soon." he added, and she flushed. "Chatty cathy, she is..." she muttered, and he chuckled. "I'd be a fool to let a woman such as you slip through my fingers entirely, so if I cannot keep you within the Brotherhood as a Knight, I'll let you leave it as a Sentinel." he declared, turning towards her, the bottle resting on the railing between them. 

Hold me, I won't ask for anything more

"So how is that different?" she asked curiously. "A Sentinel is a trusted agent of the Elder who appointed them...they operate autonomously, with very little direction from the usual channels...you would take your orders from me alone...and I would simply ask that you do what you already intend to do...except you'd have our resources at your back, as well as your Minutemen." he stated. "Why am I so special suddenly?" she asked, staring into the dark. She sighed. "It would be so much simpler to just...let it all go. I'm going to have to explain to that kid that he's not human, that he'll never grow up, that I'm not his mother, that my son was a monster--" she cut herself off, pressing her fingertips to her mouth as she closed her eyes, fighting tears.

I'm hurting, use me now when I'm vulnerable

She felt his hand on hers, taking the glass from her loose grasp, and it clicked softly on the railing. His hands were warm on her arms, sliding around her waist, pulling her gently against that broad chest, her cheek pressed against the white fur collar of his coat as her shoulders began to shake, her tears finally coming at last. She wept, and he smoothed her ginger hair a little, his large warm hand coming to rest at the back of her neck. As her tears first wracked her, and then subsided, he held her, until she was no longer crying, and she was resting her body against his simply because it was strong, and warm, and for a moment, she felt her husband's arms around her again, one last embrace before she let go of her crushed dream of having her family back forever.

It helps me fake some love for a little while

When she sighed softly, he started to pull away a little, his hand sliding down the curve of her spine, then coming to rest on her hip. She looked up at him for a moment, and she could feel his heart pounding under her palm, resting against his chest. "You should kiss me." she said, and he colored, swallowing hard. "You're drunk. That's a terrible idea." he stated. "That's why you should do it. Because I'm drunk, and you're drunk, and drunk people do stupid shit all the time." she laughed a little, and her hand came up to cut his face, smoothing his beard, her thumb brushing the full bottom lip. "I have to be--I can't allow myself to give in to such temptations. I'm an Elder of the Brotherhood, and you are my Sentinal." he said, but it came out a rasp, as if the words hurt to speak.

I know what I want, so take advantage of me

"If you can't trust your Sentinel to be discreet, who can you trust?" she asked softly, and rose on her tip toes, sliding her hand into the dark hair at the back of his head, gathering it into a light fist. He was already leaning down with a strangled sound, and he kissed her, hesitant and gentle at first, but when she didn't push him away, when she kissed him back, he pulled her body closer to his, and she made a soft pleased sound against his mouth. The kiss grew in passion as her lips parted, their tongues warring for dominance of the kiss. His elbow caught the bottle of whisky, and it vanished over the edge with hardly a sound. He walked her backwards, until her back was pressed against the door. He threw the deadbolt above her head, making certain the wouldn't be interrupted.

So take advantage of me

His hand on her hip slid down a little, beyond the hemline of her plaid shirt, then slid back up, his hand caressing the bare skin of her lower back, making her skin almost burn with the heat of desire. Her arms slid inside that coat of his, under the back of his black tee, fingernails gently leaving lines in his skin as a moan tore itself from his mouth, and she did it again as he broke the kiss, his mouth trailing down her throat as he wrapped his fist in her braid, tilting her head a little. She was breathless, her pulse pounding against his mouth as he kissed her soft skin, his beard tickling her throat. "Elder--" she breathed his title, and it made him tense around her. "Arthur. If we're being stupid...just call me Arthur." he said against her ear. She licked her lips a little, then said his name, barely a whisper. "Arthur."

You're closed, you're a book. No lines

"Yes...Nora?" he asked softly, saying her name almost hesitantly. "I just...think we should... move this somewhere that we aren't in danger of plummeting to our deaths?" she suggested, and he stilled against her, then laughed a little. "Are you suggesting we sleep together?" he asked. "Absolutely. Just not where we can fall and die. An inglorious end, for both of us." she murmured playfully, and he lifted his head enough to kiss her softly on the mouth. "I'm afraid if I unlock that door, I'll come to my senses." he said softly, and she smiled against his lips. "Oh, don't worry, Arthur...I plan to be a...very bad influence on you tonight." she murmured, and he made an almost pained groan, but lifted a hand, and unlocked the door. "I'm going to my chambers. If you're still feeling stupid, wait two minutes before you show up." he said against her mouth, before leaving her suddenly alone on the very tip of the Prydwen, her skin still tingling from his touch.

Can't read you if I try

Nora gripped the railing, and tried to calm her hammering heartbeat. She knew better. She was drunk; they both were. Just drunk enough to follow through on the wasteland's worst idea; having drunk sex with her 'boss'. Last time she'd hooked up with a man while she was drunk, she had ended up married to him. But as big and strong as he was, Elder Arthur Maxson wasn't Nate. And that was perfect. She didn't want Nate; she wanted no-strings attached. She wasn't in love. Truthfully, she hardly knew the man. She knew just enough to hear the aching lonliness when he spoke; to feel that hunger in him that was in her, that raw, gnawing emptiness that she couldn't seem to fill. Nora picked up the glass, threw back the last mouthful of that now-lost whisky, before she turned around, and headed straight for his cabin. They would have to keep it down.

And if that's the way you want it

She slowed as she got to the door of his cabin, glancing around. Content there would be no institute reprisals, the Prydwen's population were all below decks, celebrating. The Knight in power armor was not present outside, thankfully. If he had been, she would have lost her nerve. She lifted a fist, and rapped on the door. A moment later, when he opened it, she simply stepped towards him, reaching one hand up to catch him behind the back of the neck. She pulled, but he leaned into her, catching her around the waist, immediately returning the kiss with that same fire, the same hunger, with which he'd kissed her on the foredeck. He closed the door behind her back, the lock clicking with a kind of satisfied sound.

That's fine I'll just close my eyes and

His hands moved across her body with a steady determination as they kissed, one hand seeking the bare flesh beneath the back of her shirt, the other tangling in a fistful of her hair as they kissed. When she made one of those soft sounds of pleasure, he groaned, and both hands caught her ass, squeezing and lifting her up in his arms. She followed his insistant pull, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed her back against the wall. Her hands free, Nora managed the buttons on her top, and when it fell open to reveal the pretty black satin and lace bra she'd been wearing on the day the world died, his mouth left hers, but only so he could explore more of her bared flesh with his lips and teeth and tongue. She tangled her fingers in the longer hair at the top of his head, and let her own lean back, resting against the metal door behind her as she caught her breath.

Try to ignore you, a free ride for you to

He eventually kissed her mouth again, easily turning from where he pushed her against the door, carrying her the three steps to his bunk. He nearly fell on it with her underneath, but caught himself above her. They continued to kiss as her fingertips slid under the hem of his shirt, until she gave his a little tug halfway up his chest. He understood, and when he caught the back of his collar, doing that odd thing were men seemed to just shrug a shirt off, she shrugged the unbuttoned blouse off her shoulders, and let it fall on the floor with his black tee. He was on her again, his mouth teasing along the edge of the soft lace, the hand unoccupied by holding his body above hers roaming across her bared flesh, to reach the belt around her waist.

Just two bodies

He got the belt unbuckled one handed, and as he moved close enough for her to reach, she did the same for him. He leaned back to finish the job, and she curved her back, lifting her hips enough to slide her faded jeans over her hips. There was a moment where she felt a little embarassed by how her body looked; in the past few months, she'd collected an unhealthy allotment of scar tissue, mostly on her legs, though there was a healed burn on her ribs, and a patchwork of bruises, ranging from dark purple fresh bruises, to the sickly yellow green ones that were nearly healed. She was blushing, but he gave a kind of quiet sigh, as if somehow deeply satisfied by the sight of her. Arthur Maxson kissed her, and she was suddenly less concerened about the old bruises, and more concerned with the new ones she was about to acquire.

Just two bodies

He was still wearing his own jeans, but they were undone, though ignored by him for the moment. She expected him to be the kind of man to take his own pleasure before considering hers, but he kissed her as his hand slid between her legs, a finger making slow, teasing strokes over the satiny fabric. Nora made hungry noises against his mouth, and then a moan when he slid his hand inside the panties, inside her. That strong digit stroked her slowly, guiding her towards a higher state of arousal. Not that he needed the help; she was wet, she had been since their first tentative kisses. When she was just on the edge of her orgasm, he hissed her hard, but slowly pulled his hand away, leaning back on his knees to finally rid himself of the last layers between his body and hers. She arched her back once more, and unfastened her bra, letting it fall to the floor, and he groaned a little.

Hold me, I won't ask for anything more

"Well, that's going to be stuck in my head forever." he said huskily, and she gave a half-surprised laugh. The Elder has a sense of humor; who would have thought?" she teased, sitting up as he got his jeans off. Her eyes flicked down, and then she blushed, before her eyes met his again. "Wow." she managed, and he flushed. "Thank you?" he managed, unsure how to respond to the impressed tone. She laughed a little, and got to her hands and knees, crawling towards him until she straddled his lap, his not-small member pressed against the soft fabric between her legs. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. His hands kneaded her ass, pulling her body hard against his arousal as he moaned into the kiss.

I'm hurting, use me now when I'm vulnerable

"Have other women been...intimidated by your size?" she asked teasingly as he kissed her throat, one hand teasing her breast, the other still on her ass. "That would require 'other women' to have seen it." he admitted, and she stilled a little. "You're...a virgin?!" she asked, surprised. "Why is that so shocking? I've been Elder since I was sixteen; what Sister in her right mind would attempt to flirt with the Elder? Besides, the Council will pick a wife for me eventually." he shrugged a little. She drew back, catching his cheek and making him meet her eyes. "Arthur...that's awful. You should pick your own wife!" she protested. "Why? What would be the point? They'd never approve of someone I chose." he scoffed. "Should I be at least a little insulted by that?" she asked.

It helps me fake some love for a little while

"Why would you be?" he frowned. "Well, since I'm apparently the first woman you've had sex with, wouldn't that make me someone you chose? Your Sentinel? I'm--" she flushed, growing angry at him, pulling away a little. "I'm good enough to fuck but you wouldn't introduce me to the family?" she demanded, shoving his shoulder with the heel of her hand. He stared at her in shock for a moment, and she crossed her arms under her breasts, looking away from him with an angry scowl. "This was your idea, Nora." he said quietly. She hunched her shoulders a little, and his hand slid up her back, pulling her close. He didn't kiss her; he hugged her gently, his face pressed into her shoulder. "I should be so lucky that you would even consider me." he said softly, and she flushed confused. "I--" she began, and he lifted his head, kissing her softly. "I was happy to be considered a mistake...let alone anything else."

I know what I want, so take advantage of me

Nora swallowed, but uncrossed her arms, sliding them around his neck. They kissed, and it was with renewed passion, though different still. There was an apology in it, an acceptance, and maybe, just maybe, a promise for next time. He bore her gently down to the mattress, and divested her of the last thing between them, those now damp satiny panties. They fell to the foor as he knelt between her legs. Nora ran one calf up the outside of his thigh as they kissed, and he caught her behind the knee, lifting her leg to improve the angle. He pressed against her, rubbing the head of his manhood in the slick fluids, before he began to enter her body. When the head was in, he stopped, watching her tremble beneath him. "Am I hurting you?" he asked worriedly, and she shook her head, swallowing. "No, it's--good." she managed, and he laughed a little, very softly, instead occupying his mouth by teasing featherlight kisses along her collarbone as he slowly buried himself inside her.

I don't mind if you take advantage of me

When he was fully buried inside her body, he groaned a little against her mouth. "Oh, god, Arthur--" she breathed his name, and he let his weight rest on his elbow, bringing their bodies closer, but leaving her room to breathe beneath him. He kissed her deeply, and very slowly, began to move. She didn't rush him; for a virgin, he was displaying excellent control. The long, slow thrusts were almost agonizingly pleasureable, and she admired his determination to draw things out. Who knew when such an opportunity would find them again? The whole ship occupied; they could hear the faint sounds of revelry from the lower decks. Nora's nails dug into his shoulder a little as she clutched at him, and he began to increase the pace of their rhythm a little more each stroke.

So take advantage of me

"I'm sorry, I might not last much longer." he managed to murmur, and she laughed a little. "That's okay, me neither." she admitted, curling her hips a little up to meet him, and he groaned against her chest. "Ahh, Nora--Fuck!" he was panting, still holding back, the arm that bore his weight tensing as his hand caught behind her neck, clutching her almost painfully. He gripped her hip tightly, and she buried her fingers in his hair. "Don't hold back...and don't worry about getting me pregnant. I've got that taken care of." she panted a little, and he gave her a confused look for a moment. "I'll explain after; I promise I'm not going to get pregnant." she managed, and he kissed her hard for a moment. "Well, if i cannot trust my Sentinel, who can I trust?" he murmured, and increased the pace with which their bodies came together, and they both abandoned words in favor of pleasure.

Hold me, I won't ask for anything more

He swore softly as he slammed into her, spilling himself inside her, and that in turn pushed her over the edge. She clenched around him, and he growled a little in pleasure against her throat, holding theri bodies tight and close as her back arched beneath him, and she gasped his name as she came. They rode out the mutual orgasm, until their heart rates began to slow, and his kisses and caresses became almost worshipful and gentle. When they could both breathe, he pulled out slowly, and she took a shuddering breath, back arching again. He blinked at her in surprise, and she blushed. "Did you--" he began, and she nodded, pulling his mouth down to hers for a warm kiss. "Whoever that Councils chooses for you...is going to be a very lucky woman." she murmured, and he snorted softly. "Well, at least I know I'm not going to be a disappointment in the bedroom." he said as he fell on the bed beside her, laying on his side. She curled against his chest a little, and his hands slid across her skin, savoring every inch of her.

I'm hurting, use me now when I'm vulnerable

"So, why aren't we worried about you getting pregnant with the Brotherhood's biggest scandal?" he asked lightly, and she laughed a little. "It's called an IUD. It's a birth control implant, made of copper. The copper creates a spermicidal effect within the uterus, preventing sperm from reaching the egg and fertilizing it. They're good for about five years, and I got mine after Sh--After I had the baby. Having large families wasn't really a thing Nate and I wanted." she said the last quietly, and he lifted a hand, cupping her cheek, and kissing her softly. "There hasn't been a reliable contraceptive made in two hundred and ten years. I hate to say this, but if you ever get that thing removed, my scribes would be very interested in studying it." he admitted. "I thought people these days were all about babies."

It helps me fake some love for a little while

He shrugged a little. "I have never believed that women should be forced to have children. Any woman who goes into pregnancy willingly is putting her life at a greater risk than any man does in a battle. None of the Squires have parents...my own mother died giving birth to me." he said quietly. Nora frowned sadly. "No wonder you're so lonely, Arthur...did any of those old men who raised you ever think to give you a hug, or read you a bedtime story, or anything like that?" Arthur shrugged. "I was raised by the entire Brotherhood, in a way. I was brought up to be a leader; groomed to follow in my ancestor's footsteps...the first Elder Maxson since the founding of the Brotherhood of Steel." Nora shook her head.

I know what I want, so take advantage of me

"That's hardly love! That's barely more than Shaun got, and look at what a monster he became! They're lucky you aren't some megalomaniacal whacko!" she protested. "How do you know I'm not a megalomaniacal whacko?" he asked her, and she laughed a little, pushing herself up on one elbow to kiss him firmly. "Because if you were...you wouldn't care about what I think of you... you wouldn't care what any of them think. But you do care, because despite their best efforts to turn you into some rhetoric-bellowing robot...you're actually a human being." she informed him. "Oh, I'm allowed to be human...just not where anyone can see it." he said bitterly. "If you don't like being Elder...just step down." she suggested, and he shook his head. 

I don't mind if you take advantage of me

"The only thing worse than trying to fix things and failing...is never trying to fix them at all. I can't change anything if i'm just a Paladin, or a Sentinel. Coming here...I wanted to prove to the Council that I wasn't just their little hand puppet...I don't want to be some figurehead. I want to make a real difference...the way you have." he stated, meeting her gaze. She colored, shaking her head. "I haven't--" she began, and he kissed her silent, holding it for a moment before he pulled away, cupping her cheek. "Nora, you have taken a bunch of hungry, scared, desperate survivors, and you've made them a benevolent militia, doing good for the sake of doing good. You've united a bunch of farmers and settlements into a flourishing community. There are more humans than supermutants, and believe me, that's not the case in most places." he said firmly.

So take advantage of me

"I...I guess so, it just...doesn't feel like I've accomplished something. I just did that as a way to...to not think. If I kept going, helping people, I didn't have to think about Nate's body, frozen in Vault 111. I didn't have to wonder what the Institute had done to my son...and now that I know what they did...I can keep helping people...so I don't have to think about how I betrayed my own flesh and blood." she said quietly. "He may have been your flesh and blood, but he stopped being your son when they took him from you...My mother may have borne me, but there's nothing of that woman in who I am today. Shaun and I...are not so different. Raised by people who wanted to use us to their own advantage...indoctrinated to their beliefs...forced to conform to their wishes. Shaun may have been a monster, but they made him that way...not you. Nothing he did was your fault." he told her flatly. 

Hold me, I won't ask for anything more

"Arthur, your battle with the Institute may be over...but I'm going to have to look at that little boy for the rest of my life...he won't grow into a man; but he'll see the world get old around him. It will...he's gonna be fucked up one day, and there's nothing...NOTHING...I can do to stop that. We may think the Institute was cruel to us, but they were the cruelest...the most monstrous...to the Synths. To...Shaun." she swallowed. He stared at her for a moment, and then leaned in, and kissed her softly. "So we try and find a way to change that." he said firmly. "How? Do you have a magic wand somewhere?" she asked, laughing bitterly. "No...but it just so happens that I have Dr. Madison Li." he stated, and she stared at him. "Oh my god. Madison. She...she MADE Shaun! If there's anything that could help, Madison would know! I have to--" she began to sit up, and Arthur pulled her back into the bed gently.

I'm hurting, use me now when I'm vulnerable

"Dr. Li will still be there in the morning...and you probably don't want her to see you looking like this." he smiled slightly, and she blushed. "Oh my god, you're right." she stated, and sighed, lying back down, but pulling her long braid over her shoulder. She took the elastic out, and laid it on her stomach as she finger combed the braid out, trying to at least manage the mess they had made out of her hair. Arthur picked up the elastic curiously, and she smiled a little. "Never seen a hair elastic before?" she asked him curiously. "No." he stated, and she blinked. "Of course you wouldn't have. Stupid question." she stated. "It's such a simple thing, but it's uses are...vast." he mused, stretching it with his fingertips. "I used to have a billion of these stupid things; I was always finding them in the car, my purse...hey seemed to multiply on their own. I don't even remember buying them, but I must have." 

It helps me fake some love for a little while

"What do you miss the most, aside from the people?" he asked curiously. Nora laid there, thinking. "Hot showers. Just...whenever I wanted. New shoes. God...Coffee, and Chocolate! God I miss chocolate." she sighed. "Oh! Ice cream! I'd murder a bucket of chocolate icecream." she laughed a little, and he smiled. "Well, I can't promise anything about shoes or chocolate or coffee--" he began, sitting up and sliding off the bed. She looked up at him curiously as he offered his hand to her. She took it, and he opened a door she had thought was a closet, and she gasped when he showed her what was inside. "But I can provide a hot shower. Decent water pressure, too." he stated. "Oh god, do you have actual soap? Can I have actually clean hair?" The shower was surprisingly large, but of course, so was Arthur himself. "You absolutely can. We have mens and women's showers on the ship, but...like I said, being Elder has to have some perks." he shrugged a little, and she leaned forwards, turning one of the metal taps curiously.

I know what I want, so take advantage of me

He stood behind her, hands on her hips as she sighed, letting the warm water splash over her outstretched hand. He brushed her hair off the back of her neck, ducking his head to place light kisses across her skin, mostly because he could. "You're either insatiable, or very affectionate." she chuckled softly, leaning back against his chest as the water hissed down in front of them. "Well, when you figure out which, let me know...this is the closest I've been to another human since I became a squire." he murmured, hugging her against his chest for a moment. She turned in his arms, looking up at him as she cupped his face. "You poor man." she murmured, and kissed him softly, before she backed into the shower stall, pulling him along with her. He lifted a hand, flicking on the amber light that lit the small metal shower stall, before closing the door behind him. 

I don't mind if you take advantage of me

They were kissing again, the small stall rapidly filling with steam, warming the metal walls. He pushed her back against the wall gently, but she could feel him growing hard again, and turned the tables on him a little, gently pushing him away, until his back was pressed against the back wall of the shower stall. She gave him a small smirk, then slid down to her knees, trailing kisses down his chest as she wrapped one hand around his shaft, making him groan. He bit the inside of his cheek as she ran her tongue along his shaft; despite the water, her tongue was somehow hotter and wetter than water ever could be. When she took the head of his cock into her mouth, he growled a little, and laced his fingers behind his neck, just to keep his hands to himself.

So take advantage of me

Nora lifted one hand from his thigh to shove her wet hair off her face, and after the second time, she felt him gently gather her hair into a heavy tail, wrapping it around his fist. He didn't try to control what she was doing, but somehow that made the whole thing hotter; she was doing it simply because she wanted to. When he gave an almost strangled gasp of her name, Nora rose to her feet. He let go of her hair, instead catching her knee. He kissed her hard, and she moaned as he thrust inside her again, catching her hands in his and pinning then gently against the wall as he brought her hammering closer to a third orgasm for the night. "Ahh, Fuck, Nora--" he gasped her name, and this time it was she who came first, her body clutching his, one leg wrapped around his thigh as she bucked her hips against his. He came inside her again, kissing her mouth hard. 

Two bodies

"Oh God, Arthur..." she breathed his name, more a moan, and he groaned a little. "Are you sure you need to leave?" he almost whined, and she laughed softly, kissing his mouth softly. "Don't worry, Arthur...Your Sentinel will return to make regular...confidental...and very in depth reports of the situation in the commonwealth..." she murmured, and he sighed a little, almost in relief. She laughed a little, and caught his chin, making him look up to meet her gaze. "And don't forget...I'm also the General of the Minutemen...you could come to the Castle for...trade negotiations." she offered, and he laughed a little. "You drive a hard bargain...General." he murmured, and she laughed softly. "Damn right I do...I must say, Arthur...this is the first mistake I'm glad I made." He smirked. "I guess that means it wasn't a mistake, was it?" 

Just two bodies

\---Flight Facilities, Two Bodies


End file.
